The Morosoph
The Morosoph is a roleplay between Rikuya and RenChronomio with their each respective characters, Rikimaru Hakuryuu and Himeno Jundo. Summary Roleplay 's pastoral comedy, .}} ...Those words are imprinted in a quotes collection of William Shakespeare's masterpieces placed on a shelf in a mini bookstore which is a part of a simplistic cafe of the quiet side of the city... His favorite place to spend time alone when he needs to gather more ideas for his next work. His eyes are still fixed on that particular quote. It's like a reminder for himself not to be an arrogant person just because he is so talented at writing... No. There is still much more for him to learn, and that's why he came to this place since this morning during weekdays where everyone else is busy working in the their office, studying in their school, etcetera—a perfect timing for him to seize the moment to appreciate the silence and peacefulness of the other side of the buzzling town. Today is the day where Rikimaru Hakuryuu, the Super High School Level Screenwriter will meet up with someone even more talented than him to discuss certain things regarding the publishing of his new novel. He expected nothing less than a great success to come from this encounter, but as they say: .}} ...So he sat at the table that he reserved for two people, sipping a cup of a green tea which was radiating a very nice fragrant, and took his time of waiting to read more. Walking towards to a Cafe near the south side of town, Himeno is preparing for some sort of Interview from a young man name Rikimaru Hakuryuu. Though, she does question to herself, how did she become the one to interview this person? Her boss in the company she was suppse to be interning in, asked her to this or he will cut her high school fees. 'And that's how it happen' she sighs. She is really. And I mean REALLY nervous. And she was suppose to be the one doing the interview. She just hopes that nothing bad will happen. Especially her track record on being a little bit... Clumsy. Arriving at the Cafe she look inside her bag and get's ready. And while she was searching... She forgot one thing... Her Interviewee's personal file. "Waaaaa!!! I forgot it! H-H-How am I suppose to... What does he look like too...? Oh no, I am dead!" she panicked outside the cafe. The meeting was supposed to be at 10 a.m., but Rikimaru has tendencies to come to a meeting like this one hour earlier so he can explore deeper into his head, spending his "me time" to write more ideas for further work or maybe he can just enjoy a cup of tea while reading novels or literature from countries outside Japan to enrich his insight. He just bought a book from the store that he visited a while ago; a book about dragons and its kinds throughout the world. Using this quite thick book as a reference is oddly very satisfying for him to learn more about dragons. Indeed, his upcoming work is a fantasy novel—after a long time taking a hiatus from being a novel author, he finally decided to write a one shot fantasy novel about dragons. However, the publisher company who works with him told that the story was so good that they demanded Rikimaru to serialize this novel, making him quiet surprised. The script has already done and being edited—and it's currently on printing process. The main problem is the entire country—especially those who love to read his works will not be able to contain their excitement, and the publisher also targeted his work to be translated across the country soon. This task is not an easy one, so they recommended the so-called Ultimate Advertiser to work with him directly and discuss on how they should go on next. To be honest—Rikimaru doesn't want to get involved with this kind of task... However, his work will be paid in the end just by passing by his readers who eagerly discuss his work with overwhelming emotions: joy, sadness, anger, fear, and other colorful emotions... Whenever he holds a meet and greet with his fans—they always have smiles put on their bright faces... It's very...heartwarming for someone like Rikimaru. So for all people who are waiting for his work, and to satisfy his own heart—he will continue to write. And then, time flies. His cup is already empty, but he is far from done to finish the book as he enjoyed himself looking at the nicely drawn illustration of the dragons. It was so peaceful in the cafe until he noticed someone is being panicked...for absolutely no reason outside. He closed his book, and then looked carefully outside... "Oh..." He checked his phone, a photo of a small girl with pink hair. So that person is definitely Himeno Jundo. From the looks of her, she seemed...scared and maybe it's quite hard to communicate with her. So he took out a sketchbook that was given to him by one of his classmate as a gift, then write "Hello, Jundo Himeno-san. I'm Rikimaru Hakuryuu. Nice to meet you." Hoping she will notice him by showing it to her through the window. Still panicking of the lost or forgotten Files of the Super High School Level Screenwriter, Himeno is about to call her boss, hopefully not that... Stress or mad... She is about to get her phone in the back till he saw a man with a sketchbook saying he is Rikimaru Hakuryuu. She's wary at first, but thinking on it... Who knows her name honestly. She entered the small cafe and ordered lemon tea and sat down where the young man is. "I am s-sorry for b-b-being late um... Rikimaru-san. I am H-Himeno Jundo. The Super High School Level Advertiser here to help you with your..." She tried to speak confidently but failing miserably. And she didn't read the files all the way through on what Exactly he needs help with. "... Problem?" She asked than saying. She gave a shy smile to the young man. She looks at the table and seeing his down with his tea and seems to be reading a book. 'A-A-Am I late? Did I make him wait this long?' she thought still smiling... But honestly sweating a bit and her bunny ribbons almost about to fall off. He is a little bit...worried by how flustered the girl is. No one shouldn't be afraid of him, especially if they are people who already know how calm, collected, and emotionless he is. He knows that humans have different personalities, and being terribly clumsy is one of them. Dealing with this kind of person is not so difficult for him though, so he stared at her, waiting for her to finish her line. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Jundo-san. Yes, I am Rikimaru Hakuryuu. Today we are going to discuss about the advertising of my new series, The Dragon Who Never Read, I am sure your company have already told you about this, correct?" He tried his best not to be very intimidating by showing her the beautiful dragon illustration in his new work's cover. "Ah, your tea is coming. You may take a sip and just relax. You don't have to be so stiff, Jundo-san." Said the one who doesn't even show his emotion at all, but he promised he did try to be very warm to the girl in front of him. Was she stiff? She hasn't realized that she was standing like a statue and her tea right in front of her already. 'Lemon Tea dipped with Honey is amazing.' She thought as she took a sip of her tea and immediately relaxes. "I am really sorry Rikimaru-san. I... I just haven't done this. I'm technically still an Intern." and that is the truth. In all honesty, she can't really tell how the young man is feeling because he seems to not show much... Emotion? Though this is their first meeting so she can't judge. He handed her the book she is suppose to advertise and it has the cover of a beautiful dragon. "Ooo! The dragon looks majestic like!" she said giving a cheery smile. "Oh! Um... I'm sorry. Um... Can you give me a brief summary of it?" she asked the young man. Blushing of her childish antics. "It is alright. This is a new experience for me too, so I hope I don't bother you with unnecessary questions or manners. Also I agree with your statement, you have a really great taste." One of his classmate told him that apologizing for future misbehavior could warn the other about mistakes that he might accidentally or intentionally do, so he told her that. He is very aware that his emotionless face might causes problems when interacting with new people. The last words he add because Rikimaru believes in 's saying, "I can live for two months on a good compliment." "Indeed. I think the famous "Don't judge book by its cover" sometimes doesn't affect me. As a person who never reads the summary to buy a book in a bookstore, the cover is really important to attract and give me the first impression that I need to read that book. I may blessed with talents in writing, but I consider my good friends who surround me as an even bigger blessing. One of them drew this beautiful illustration for me." He closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to feel that warm sensation in his heart. When he mentioned his friends, he imagined them laughing, telling to themselves that they love each other, and other positive emotions... "Ah, I am truly sorry for the inconvenience. I will tell you a short summary about this book's plot." Yeah, that's why he was apologizing beforehand. Some people may misinterpret his action as "astral projecting" when he didn't really do that at all. He is just trying to absorb all the good memories and emotions into his heart. "Like the title implied, this story is about a dragon who was born into the mightiest dragon clan in the world... He was an adventurous, fearless, and a clever boy." Rikimaru began his story by showing Himeno an illustration of a cute little baby dragon on his parents' arms. "However, all those blessings that he got such as his family's honor and position, his intelligence, and everything that he had even before he was born turned him into a very arrogant dragon who thought that he was better than everyone. So he would start to disobey his parents by ditching his studies, bullying and harassing the low life dragons, making troubles here and there, and other bad things that you can imagine to no end... Until one day his father had enough of him." Rikimaru turned the page, showing an illustration where a dragon fell from the sky—which is none other than the arrogant dragon himself. "His father banished him to Earth, and put a curse on him by turning him into a weak and normal human—which is an absolute mockery and disgrace to all dragons. The dragon felt so miserable and hopeless—but to regain his honor and past life back, he tried to search for his father's only requirement for him so he can return... "Read and learn"..." Rikimaru ended his explanation, hoping that the other would be interested to see where the story will turn out in the novel. Himeno took out her laptop and starts typing some things. Truth be told, the story is kinda similar to those arrogant children tales and novels. But having a dragon as the MC is interesting. She also drew some small illustration for advertisement back then so all she had to do is do some minor adjustments. Listening to the summary of Rikimaru-san, it shows how no matter how great someone is, you need to show compassion with others. Though... She can't complain since she has a friend in class like that. High and mighty... ... Lost in thought she snapped out of it and returns to her screen. During the time, she was trying to illustrate the drawing. But also drawing some scenes base on Rikimaru-san's detail. "A tale that changes the heart... Dragon with might and knowledge... Learning the ways of virtue..." Himeno murmurs out loud while typing and illustrating. She took the time to sip her tea and orders a little cake. Taking a little break, cause of the exhaustion and stress of the young girl, she decided to have some small talk to the young man. ... Who surprisingly scares Himeno a bit. "U-U-Um... Is it okay to ask... Why did you call for help?" she asked. And base on that she feared that she said it in a rude or inferior part. As usual, Rikimaru is absorbed into his own world when he told the girl the summary of his upcoming story. The illustration of the situation is dancing in his wild creative mind-- everything in his fairy tale can be seen by him only inside his little world. However, he is aware that Himeno is sitting in front of him, summarizing everything that he told. Now it's time to get back to business it seems. From the looks of her, she seems a little bit pressured with the atmosphere, so he needs to figure out something to relax her. "We are going to discuss about the international advertising of the story I just told you... But before that, say Jundo-san. Tell me three things that most dear to you in this world." Himeno doesn't know Rikimaru's feeling or mood. She wasn't good in knowing people's expression unlike her other friends like Nagisa or Kanade. Rikimaru is... How would she put it... Expressionless? So its hard to read the situation she's in and these kinds of stuff makes her scared. As she was still creating the illustration and needed necessities, she was listening to the remaining words of the young man. And she felt like an idiot asking a question on WHY he needed help. Then all of a sudden he asked that question which shocked Himeno. "U-Um... That's really hard to answer really..." She stopped writing and looked at her lap as she took her tea cup. She... Lets say she doesn't have that many things to consider a "treasure". Her school life consists of her being push around, she had, actually still, works too hard, and her parents we're never home when she needed them. And when they are, they either asleep or still working. She was a bit sad honestly. "I... Honestly can't say a word... Aside from my friends." She said. And she remembered all that fun she had with them. All that laughter, the memories she didn't know she could have. "Hehe~ I guess it is my friends since they have been my family. My Real family." She smiled for the first time at their first meeting. Rikimaru took a quick glance at Himeno who is quietly observing him. This happens every so often when he meets with new people—to the point it doesn't bother him anymore. Let others do what they want as long as it doesn't hurt him personally. He thinks to himself that this is for the best...as for now. "Friendship... That is one of the greatest blessing we have ever received in this world, Jundo-san. One of the most precious thing you must treasure...because unlike materials, fame, and power, friendship lasts for eternity." With that being said, Rikimaru took a quite thin book from inside his bag. It is a collection of poetry that he gathered by himself from several source all around the world—of course he kept it for himself as his daily read. .}} So they said. He opened a page, showing one of his favorite poem written by a famous poet in his era. "Please read this Jundo-san. This will confirm and strengthen my beliefs why you should definitely treasure your friends." Your Catfish Friend Poem by Richard Brautigan A very beautifully written poem indeed. References